Vacances révélatrices
by CrasySpelly
Summary: Envoyés sur une île pour leurs vacances, Dan et Tom ne s'attendaient pas aux surprises qui les attendaient. Rêve ou réalité, rôle ou vraie personnalité, tout se chamboule et se précise... C'est un Toniel Tom/Daniel !


_Titre : Vacances révélatrices_

_Auteur : CrasySpelly… Autrement dit, une coécriture entre Thecrasy, et Spelllly…_

_Rating : M !_

_Paring : hum… c'est assez étrange… un mélange de Drarry et de Toniel…_

_Résumé : Envoyés sur une île pour leurs vacances, Dan et Tom ne s'attendaient pas aux surprises qui les attendaient. Rêve ou réalité, rôle ou vraie personnalité, tout se chamboule et se précise..._

_Warning: Rien est à nous, ni les personnages (pleure), ni le jet (re pleure), ni l'île privée qui n'existe sans doute pas (re re pleure.)_

_NdA : Merci à notre Bêta, Isahiah… Merci, Zah !_

* * *

_Vacances révélatrices_

Cela faisait des mois que Daniel et Tom pensaient à leurs vacances. Le tournage avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, particulièrement leurs scènes. Les nouvelles réalisatrices, deux femmes qu'ils n'avaient vu que quelques fois, étaient particulièrement exigeantes. Ils étaient déjà en juin et ils avaient à peine fini. Heureusement, ces fameuses réalisatrices, qu'ils avaient maudit sur quinze générations, leurs avaient payé des vacances de rêve afin qu'ils se détendent. Et, par la même occasion, qu'ils répètent leur prochain rôle.

« Ces femmes sont des tyrans ! _S'exclama Dan en s'affalant sur le fauteuil de l'avion_.

- Elles nous payent un jet privé pour nous amener en Martinique pendant trois semaines, et pour nous ramener. _Plaida Tom en se tournant vers son ami_.

- Mais elles nous ont fait travailler un mois de plus. Et elles veulent qu'on répète nos rôles pendant les vacances ! C'est de l'esclavage !

- Nous sommes payés en plus. Et apparemment, elles ont discuté de longues heures avec Rowling, pour explorer un peu mieux nos personnages. Ce que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ont autant rigolé au mot « explorer »…

- C'est pas important. Elles sont folles. On les a à peine vues. Elles se disent réalisatrices mais elles n'ont pas fait grand-chose sur le terrain. »

Tom aurait bien voulu continuer leur discussion, mais ils étaient arrivés. Lorsqu'ils posèrent enfin les pieds au sol, quelque chose les troubla. Ils n'avaient pas regardé avant par le hublot, mais ils étaient sur une île qui semblait privé. Ils étaient seuls.

« Tom, ne me dis pas que ça, c'est pas étrange ! Regardes ! Tu crois vraiment qu'elles auraient pu nous réserver toute une île ? Je te le dis, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ces deux femmes !

- Dan, calmes-toi ! Tu es paranoïaque ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas toi qui joue Alastor Maugrey ! Si un personnage peut être parano, c'est bien lui ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes ricanèrent en repensant à ce pauvre Brendan ! Jouer Maugrey Fol-Œil n'était certainement pas de tout repos… Surtout lorsque l'on avait comme collègues deux jeunes hommes adorant taquiner leur entourage… À croire que le personnage finissait par influencer l'acteur ! En y repensant, il est vrai que Tom, parfois, se permettait quelques remarques sarcastiques qui auraient eu leur place dans la bouche de Draco Malfoy ! Et que dire des tendances pseudo-héroïco-suicidaires qui prenaient parfois Dan !

Après avoir fait sommairement le tour de l'île qui, apparemment, se trouvait près de la Martinique, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent d'un commun accord de visiter leur habitation. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent…

« Une hutte ? Elles veulent que l'on dorme dans une cabane en bois ? »

Visiblement, cela n'était pas au goût de Daniel. Mais Tom avait toujours su calmer son ami et, encore une fois, il fit preuve de ses talents.

« Dan ! Voyons, tu n'as même pas vu l'intérieur ! Ça me plaît bien, moi ! C'est très joli, et regarde ! La maison donne directement sur l'eau, c'est magnifique ! Tu te réveilles le matin et hop ! Les pieds dans l'eau ! C'est l'extase totale !

- Oui, tu as raison. C'est vrai que c'est pas si mal finalement… Oui, ça a même un certain charme.

- Que penses-tu de poser nos affaires et de regarder le scénario ? D'après ce que les deux fol… réalisatrices ont dit, il s'agirait d'un film bonus pour les fans, moins long qu'un véritable opus. Un genre de cadeau pour les remercier de leur fidélité. Apparemment, même Joanne (Rowling) a approuvé, et elle a été très emballée à la lecture du scénario. »

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la hutte, ils furent estomaqués. L'apparence modeste de leur habitation était loin de ressembler à l'intérieur. Les branchages cachaient la plupart de la surface. Des fauteuils en cuir beiges, deux canapés de la même couleur, des tapis magnifiquement décorés, un bureau en bois massif, un grand lit à baldaquin… UN lit ?

« Elles nous payent un jet et une île mais elles font les radines sur les lits ? _Cria Dan qui sentait la colère l'envahir._

- Attends, il y a un mot sur la couverture. « _**Votre surprise doit être totale. Ce lit vous servira à approfondir vos personnages. (voir rire diabolique sur approfondir) **_» Ces femmes sont folles… Tu crois que c'est parce qu'elles sont françaises ? _Demanda sérieusement Tom en reposant le mot sur le lit._

- Ca, et le fait qu'elles ont dut être bercé trop près du mur étant petites. _Annonça sérieusement Dan en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés._

- Tiens, les scénarios… C'est bizarre. Ils ne font que trois pages. Et il y a un autre mot.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles vont encore nous inventer ces follasses ?

- Alors, « _**Voici un bout de votre scénario. Pour le bien de ce film, nous avons décidé qu'il ne vous sera divulgué que petit bout par petit bout.**_ » Et elles ont signé « _**Vos réalisatrices que vous adorez.**_ »

- Elles ont pas trop les chevilles qui enflent ? _S'écria Dan_.

- Attends, c'est pas fini. « _**P.S : Merci, Dan, nos chevilles vont très bien.**_ » »

Tom ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces deux là les connaissaient bien. Le jeune homme eut une légère frayeur en pensant que, peut être, elles les connaissaient même un peu trop.

« Bien ! _Dit Dan. _Voyons voir ce qu'elles nous ont concocté.

- Au moins, on n'aura pas trop de pression pour l'apprentissage, on va pouvoir aller à notre rythme ! _Répondit Tom_. Une sieste, suivie d'un bon bain pour se remettre du voyage, t'en penses quoi ?

- C'est la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais entendue ! Par contre… Euh, côté droit ou gauche ? »

Tous deux partirent dans un fou rire nerveux. Cela leur faisait du bien, et leur permettait de se remettre de toutes ces émotions. Un voyage épuisant, la découverte d'une île paradisiaque, la surprise créée par la maison et la minceur du scénario… En parlant de scénario…

« Euh, Dan, on le lit maintenant ou après ?

- Arf, bonne question… Bon, trois pages seulement, on peut éventuellement le lire maintenant. Et on le reprendra à tête reposée. Quoique… Tel que je me connais, je vais rêver métier si on le lit maintenant. Plutôt après, alors !

- D'accord ! Bonne sieste !

- Fais de beaux rêves ! »

oOoOoOo

Après une bonne sieste reposante, les deux jeunes hommes appliquèrent la suite du plan. Direction : la mer des Caraïbes et son eau turquoise !

« AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! DAN !!! ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE !!! Me prendre comme ça par derrière ! Tu vas voir, je vais me venger ! »

Et une gigantesque bataille d'eau commença. Tom portait son fameux maillot de bain blanc à fleurs, qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Bien qu'au contact de l'eau le tissu puisse devenir transparent, cela ne paraissait pas déranger le jeune acteur, qui n'avait, il fallait bien l'avouer, rien à cacher. Son corps étant agréable au regard ainsi, il le savait, qu'au toucher. Ses cheveux blonds, trempés, semblaient être faits avec des fils d'or et d'argent, tels que son personnage l'aurait exigé. Pour une fois seul avec son ami, il n'eut pas à cacher son superbe sourire, qui faisait tourner la tête à toutes les filles. Pour lui, avoir la possibilité d'être aussi naturel était un soulagement. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué devant Dan mais, il adorait les réalisatrices, un peu farfelues, pour leur cadeau. Dan, de son côté, n'était pas en reste. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou, cherchant par tous les moyens à noyer son ami. Il avait la force nécessaire pour le faire, malheureusement, la taille le désavantageait affreusement. Il voyait tous ses efforts être réduits à néant. Sa peau, légèrement matte, brillait imperceptiblement grâce aux gouttes d'eau qui redessinaient les courbes de ses muscles parfaitement développés. Son maillot noir lui seyait à merveille, collant à lui comme une seconde peau dès qu'il sortait des ondes chaudes afin de s'accrocher au dos de son ami.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux garçons décidèrent de rentrer, fourbus par cette dépense d'énergie imprévue. Ils s'affalèrent sur le lit, encore mouillés et prirent chacun leur exemplaire du scénario. Mais au fur et à mesure de la lecture, les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

« On doit se battre ? Je croyais que nos rapports évoluaient ? _S'écria Dan en se relevant. _

- Et puis, c'est vraiment détaillé. Aucun moment de liberté. On ne peut pas improviser. Chaque coup de poing, de pied, de… reins ? Et détaillé ! On n'a rien à dire ? »

Les deux acteurs s'énervèrent un bon moment, avant de se rendre compte que leurs personnages changeaient soudainement du tout au tout. Ils finirent leur lecture en silence, plongé dans le déroulement de la scène. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils se regardèrent un instant. Apparemment, ils ne comprenaient pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'arrêtent soudainement ? _Demanda Tom en s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés._

- Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas d'indication. _Répondit Dan qui, étrangement, comprenait le comportement de son personnage_. Peut-être qu'ils en avaient marre, tout comme nous, de se battre. Ca me parait…

- Naturel ? _Proposa le blond en relisant la fuite de Harry dans les couloirs de Poudlard. _

- Oui. Oh ! De toute façon, elles sont trop étranges ces deux là ! J'ai faim ! On va voir où se trouve la nourriture ? _Interrogea Dan qui tentait de faire disparaître l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'il avait lu qu'il devrait se retrouver allongé sur son ami. _

- Bonne idée ! »

Les deux amis se rhabillèrent, puis se rendirent vers la hutte, où il était inscrit « restaurant » afin de passer à table. Comme ils s'en doutaient, il n'y avait personne. Le repas était déjà servi, les plats étant placés sur un chariot près de la table. Des centaines de bougies éclairaient toute la hutte, rendant la pièce féérique. Le bar offrait toutes sortes de boissons, des plus communes aux plus sophistiquées. Tout était parfait… Hormis le manque de couverts. Ils cherchèrent un moment, mais ils eurent beau fouiller les tiroirs et les placards de la cuisine…

« Dan… Je rêve, ou on n'a pas de couverts ? C'est quoi ce borzal (1) encore ??

- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de ces deux follasses ! Tout pour nous emm…

- Vocabulaire ! Tiens, encore un petit mot…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Je lis, je lis… Alors… « _**Toutes nos excuses les garçons, nous avons oublié les couteaux… Plus de budget pour ce petit détail, tout est passé dans l'équipement du jet… Mais nous sommes sûres que vous saurez vous débrouiller… autrement ! Bon appétit ! **_» C'est officiel… Elles sont dingues ! »

L'ébahissement des deux acteurs augmenta lorsqu'ils virent le menu… Pour commencer, salade d'asperges et de concombres. En plat de résistance, des saucisses, avec de délicieuses carottes tendres encore entières. Et pour clôturer le repas, des bananes chaudes recouvertes d'un coulis de chocolat fondu, accompagnées d'une boule de glace à la vanille et sa noisette de crème chantilly.

« Tom… C'est moi qui ai l'esprit mal placé, ou plus phallique tu meurs ?

- Nan, je pense à la même chose que toi ! Au moins, elles ne se sont pas moqué de nous pour le dessert ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Ah ! Toi et ta gourmandise ! Tu me ferais parfois presque peur, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu peux parler ! Je ne suis pas le seul à être gourmand, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit…

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler !

- Bien sûr !

- Tais toi et manges ! Au moins on a les fourchettes.

- Et pas les cuillères…»

Les deux acteurs rigolèrent longuement, se moquant injustement de leurs pauvres réalisatrices. (2) Ils tentèrent, tant bien que mal, de manger dignement, mais étant entre eux, ils abandonnèrent rapidement l'idée, croquant dans les concombres et les carottes. Dan s'attarda un moment sur les lèvres magnifiques qui s'enroulaient doucement autour d'une saucisse. Tom le remarqua bien vite, mais ne comprit pas la raison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Euh… Rien… Je… Ce sont ces idiotes… Elles… Rien. Ce n'est pas important.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu as dû manger trop de saucisses.

- Hein ? Mais enfin, ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! _S'écria le brun._

- Tu en as avalé trois. C'est beaucoup. _Le calma Tom en montrant son assiette quasiment vide._

- Quoi ? Ah ! Les… Oui. C'est vrai, c'est juste que… Bref ! Un coup de banane me fera du bien. _Déclara Dan avant de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase_.

- Bonne idée ! Ça fait toujours du bien. J'adore les bananes, c'est le pied, _S'exclama Tom qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien… Et qui s'étonna de la couleur rouge que prit le visage de son ami_. »

Dan commençait à se demander ce qui pouvait clocher avec lui. Depuis qu'il avait lu le scénario, tout allait de travers. Dire que, bientôt, ils seraient tous les deux en train de se rouler au sol… Enfin, Draco et Harry allaient en venir aux mains… Pour le moment, seule Emma avait eu l'occasion de toucher Draco ! Mais lui, Dan, n'allait pas laisser cela comme ça ! Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un léger bruit venant du blond. Lorsque Daniel releva les yeux, qu'il avait baissés lors de ses rêveries, il eut un hoquet étranglé. Tom se rendait-il compte de la sensualité qu'il dégageait en mangeant une banane ? Le jeune homme avait les yeux mi-clos, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, et il semblait prendre un réel plaisir à déguster ce fruit. Dan ne put s'empêcher de remplacer en pensée la banane par autre chose. Et il loupa donc sa bouche en voulant manger sa glace, s'en étalant une grande trainée sur la joue.

« MAIS MER**** !!! C'EST FROIIIID !!! »

Tom sembla alors revenir sur terre. Il jeta un regard vers son ami, qui s'essuyait la joue avec une serviette. Et là, il partit dans un léger rire. Comment Dan avait-il fait pour se mettre de la glace sur la joue ? D'ailleurs…

« Il t'en reste un peu, juste là, _dit le blond en recueillant une goutte de glace au coin de la bouche de son ami. _»

Et il porta son doigt à sa bouche, sous le regard tétanisé du jeune brun. Sa langue vint lécher la glace, avant que les lèvres ne se ferme doucement dessus. Si Dan n'avait pas été un garçon particulièrement bien élevé, il aurait laissé la bave couler sur son menton. Heureusement pour lui, les serviettes épongeaient bien. Il se leva soudainement, se précipitant vers leur hutte. Dan espérait rester un peu seul mais, hélas, Tom était un très bon ami, qui s'inquiétait rapidement. Surtout pour la santé du brun d'ailleurs. Dan sentit la main du blond sur son épaule.

« Ca va ?

- Oui. Je voulais… Voir quelque chose sur le script. _S'expliqua Dan en se saisissant des quelques pages relier_. Ah ! Et bien… Non. Pourquoi tu voulais le voir d'ailleurs ? _Demanda-t-il en se retournant, espérant que son stratagème marche_.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui…

- C'est pas important. On répète ? »

Le blond était un peu troublé. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. Mais il se doutait que c'était de sa faute. Il se plaça donc en face de son ami, prêt à répéter, mais encore incroyablement perturbé. Agité, il jeta un œil sur son script et commença à déclamer la première réplique.

« Potter ! Non !

- Tu as peur, Malfoy ? Peur de te faire lamentablement battre par un de ces ''pathétiques petits Gryffondors qui foncent droit dans les ennuis sans réfléchir'' ? Justement Malfoy, c'est pour cela que je vais te battre… Parce que moi, je fonce !

- Non, cela ne rentre pas dans le marché !

- Je crois que si, justement… Tu veux peut-être voir le souvenir, juste pour être sûr ?

- On avait dit jusqu'au bout ! Or, ce n'était pas jusqu'au bout !

- C'est normal ! C'était bien parti, mais un petit serpent blond totalement crétin a tout gâché !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas rester dans les couloirs ! Rentre tes griffes, lionceau ! C'est mon rôle de préfet de faire des rondes, pour une fois que je suis totalement dans mon droit ! »

Le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux princes de Poudlard. Le regard émeraude restait vrillé aux deux perles d'argent de sa Némésis. Non, cette fois Malfoy ne gagnerait pas. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu le temps d'en finir avec Vanessa, mais cela n'aurait été qu'une question de temps ! Elle avait déjà commencé à se baisser, et à prendre sa….

« Dan ! Stop ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est en train de se disputer, pas de manger ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles de banane ? »

Dan sursauta. Était-il si perturbé par ce qu'il s'était passé au dessert qu'il y repensait sans même en avoir conscience ? Et il l'avait dit devant Tom… Heureusement que ce dernier n'avait pas l'esprit tordu, sinon il aurait compris depuis longtemps que quelque chose était étrange (3).

« Bon ! Autant passer à la bagarre ! _S'empressa d'ajouter Dan en repoussant le script_.

- C'est vrai que la première fois, on va devoir y passer pas mal de temps. _Continua Tom en faisaient un petit sourire très band… QUOI ?_

- Quoi ? La première… QUOI ?

- C'est notre première bagarre ensemble. _Lui rappela le beau blond en posant le scénario et en approchant dangereusement_. Allez, allonges-toi. _Intima-t-il en le surplombant légèrement._ »

Dan obéit, tout en maudissant, encore une fois, leur différence de taille. Tom s'allongea sur son ami, calant parfaitement son corps, prenant son temps pour aligner chaque point sensible, par accident, bien entendu. Dan serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Il attendait désespérément de pouvoir se perdre dans son personnage, ne plus penser, juste agir… Non ! Mauvaise idée… Un minimum de réflexion était la bienvenue.

« Ca va ? Je ne t'écrase pas trop ?

- Tout va bien. _Affirma-t-il en retenant à moitié sa respiration_.

- Bien. Alors, il faut commencer par changer sans cesse de position. Tu dois monter sur moi à califourchon, je dois te déstabiliser d'un coup de… reins. »

Dan sursauta légèrement. Avait-il rêvé ou Tom s'était délibérément penché pour souffler ce dernier mot à son oreille ? Le jeune homme préféra ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet au risque de voir grossir une partie très sensible de son corps. Il donna donc un coup de hanche, se laissant entrainer, puis se posant de tout son poids sur le corps parfait. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. A force de se débattre leurs souffles devenaient saccadés, se mêlant l'un à l'autre, animant leurs désirs. Ils ressentaient enfin, toute la passion de leurs personnages. Ils étaient enfin en parfait accord avec leurs sentiments.

Lorsque Dan se retrouva une nouvelle fois au-dessus, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise débraillée, il plongea son regard dans les yeux gris de son ami. Ils étaient plus sombre que d'habitude, plus intenses. Son attention fut soudainement portée vers les lèvres roses parcourues par une langue délectable.

« Cours. _Souffla Tom_. Cours avant que je ne te dévore. »

Dan resta un moment interdit, ne voulant pas bouger de là où il était. Puis il se souvint du script, des rôles, de tout. Comme il aurait été plus simple d'être Harry Potter en cet instant. Il se releva précipitamment et s'enfuit… au bout de la hutte.

« Je trouve qu'on se débrouille pas mal pour une première répétition. _S'exclama Tom en se relevant_. Par contre tu devrais faire attention à ton portable.

- Mon portable ?

- Je l'ai sentit dans la poche de ton pantalon quand on se battait. Je croyais que tu avais pris un petit modèle ?

- Euh… Oui, c'est ce que j'ai.

- Tu es sûr ? Pendant la répétition ça me paraissait ENORME ! _Affirma le blond en allant dans la salle de bain_. »

Dan tenta de reprendre ses esprits, s'emparant de son sac afin de chercher son baladeur. C'est là qu'il le trouva… Son portable, bien rangé. Alors, ce qu'avait sentit Tom… Enorme ? Le brun était partagé entre la honte et… la fierté.

Tom, de son côté, pensait à la prochaine manœuvre pour amener Dan à tomber amoureux de lui. Il savait depuis quelques années maintenant que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son partenaire allaient au-delà de l'amitié, mais il n'avait jamais su comment faire pour le faire comprendre au brun. L'arrivée des deux réalisatrices était une opportunité qu'il avait saisie. Et c'est comme cela qu'à trois, ils avaient monté ce plan. Bien sûr, il était difficile de feindre la surprise à chaque nouvelle… excentricité des deux françaises, mais il n'était pas acteur pour rien. Et surtout, il n'était pas au courant de tout, loin de là ! Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que les deux jeunes femmes avaient monté un plan pour que, durant ces vacances, Dan le regarde d'abord avec désir, puis pourquoi pas, plus tard, avec amour.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le menu, Tom avait du réfréner son fou rire. Et les commentaires de Dan ne l'avaient pas aidé dans sa tâche. Heureusement, il avait pu jouer avec les sous-entendus et les remarques à double sens, sans que Dan ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit. En effet, jamais Tom n'avait parlé de ses préférences à Dan. Ainsi, ils avaient toujours parlé ''filles'' ensemble, et Tom avait montré qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec elles, puisqu'il préférait les garçons depuis toujours. C'est pourquoi Dan pensait qu'il était encore très innocent. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas ! Il pouvait très bien se lâcher et parler de sexe, en plaisanter, comme tous les jeunes de son âge. Seulement, ce n'était pas avec Dan qu'il le faisait.

Les seules personnes au courant de ses préférences sur le plateau de tournage étaient Emma, Louis - le jeune acteur qui jouait Blaise Zabini -, les deux réalisatrices et Madame Rowling. Et il se répèterait souvent, mais il adorait littéralement ces deux ''follasses'' comme les appelait Dan. C'étaient elles, avec la complicité de Rowling, qui avaient monté l'histoire du film de toute pièce. Bien évidemment, ce film ne serait jamais diffusé, mais les compères avaient pensé que ce serait une excellente stratégie. Après tout, si Draco et Harry pouvaient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait aucune raison que Dan et Tom n'en fassent pas de même !

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit son ami l'appeler d'une voix tremblante. Tom décida de sortir, enfin calmé d'avoir sentir l'excitation de son ami contre lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas comment elles font ! La suite des scénarios était là, sur la table. Pourtant je ne me suis tourné qu'une seconde.

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Oui. Et apparemment, on a le droit à un baiser plus qu'enflammé.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _Demanda Tom en faisant croire qu'il lisait pour la première fois des lignes qu'il avait lui-même écrites._

- Draco retrouve Harry. Il lui a tendu un piège, en faisant croire que c'était Cho qui voulait un rendez-vous avec lui et…

- Et ?

- Et comme Harry reste calme, Draco le provoque en disant que maintenant les garçons comptent aussi. _Expliqua Dan en regardant ses pieds_. Comme Harry lui dit que c'est dégoutant, Draco l'embrasse avec passion.

- Ah ! Oui ! Je vois ça ! En fait, ce que voulait dire Harry c'est « c'est dégoûtant parce que je n'ai pas d'expérience avec les garçons ».

- Oui. Mais ça il ne peut que lui dire… après.

- Bon, on commence ? »

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se plaça devant Tom, essayant d'oublier qui il avait devant lui. Ne pensant plus qu'à son personnage. A la haine et au trouble qui devaient s'emparer de lui en cet instant. Il commença à dire son texte. Draco était en face de lui (4) imposant cette nouvelle règle qui ne lui paraissait pas étrange mais dérangeante. Dérangeante parce qu'il ne voulait pas toucher d'autres hommes. Uniquement lui… Rien que lui. C'est avec cette pensée qu'il sentit les lèvres de son comparse contre les siennes. Il n'était pas doux. Il était possessif, assoiffé. Sa langue ne mit pas longtemps à vouloir pénétrer en lui. Il se laissa faire, s'emparant des hanches fines pour les coller contre les siennes. Deux mains puissantes étaient posées autour de son visage, l'empêchant de fuir. Il ne le désirait pas. Loin de là. Il laissa passer un gémissement, tout en se frottant de manière indécente contre le corps brûlant collé à lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, que Dan se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Son personnage l'avait totalement submergé. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir effrayé son ami.

« Je pense qu'on a bien répondu aux attentes de nos réalisatrices. _Plaisanta Tom en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue_. On est vraiment doués. Aucun acteur ne peut nous surpasser ! _S'exclama-t-il avant de boire un peu d'eau_.

- En même temps, nous sommes les princes de Poudlard… Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il être meilleur que nous ? _Renchérit Dan en réarrangeant sa chemise, froissée par la scène qu'ils venaient de répéter. »_

Dan essaya de s'éloigner de son ami sans que cela ne paraisse étrange. Il avait besoin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, parce que, comme le disait si bien Tom… Quel borzal ! Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Était-il normal qu'il ait ressenti toutes ces émotions lors de la répétition ? Il savait qu'il était doué, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu survivre dans le milieu du cinéma, mais quand même… Il ne pouvait simuler aussi bien la joie, le plaisir, le… désir, ni le sentiment d'être complet. Tous ces sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés dans les bras de Tom.

Il respira un bon coup et reprit tout depuis le début. D'après ce qu'il avait pu lire du scénario, Harry avait l'air de ressentir du désir pour Draco. Lui jouait Harry. Il était donc normal qu'il éprouve également du désir envers Draco, puisqu'il était un acteur qui savait se glisser dans son personnage. Et comme le Serpentard était joué par Tom, il était normal qu'il éprouve tout cela pour lui. Et donc, dès que ce film serait terminé, tout cela s'arrêterait. Non ? (5)

Heureux d'avoir résolu le problème, il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, avant de courir retrouver Tom, qui s'était installé devant la télévision. La lecture du scénario, l'apprentissage des répliques, le baiser enflammé et ses questionnements avaient pris une bonne partie de l'après midi. Ils décidèrent donc de dîner. Comme des enfants, ils partirent en courant vers la hutte-restaurant, essayant de surprendre les autres habitants de l'île. Bah oui, les repas ne pouvaient pas se faire tout seuls, non ? Donc, s'ils étaient assez rapides, ils pourraient voir quelqu'un !

Fiers de cette nouvelle mission, ils ralentirent à la vue de leur cible. Ricanant, essayant de retenir leurs gloussements, ils s'approchèrent plus ou moins lentement de l'entrée. À l'approche de la porte, ils se turent complètement et continuèrent leur chemin voutés vers l'avant, imitant les espions dans les films qu'il avaient pu voir. Tom se retourna vers Dan, et commença à lui parler par gestes. Il se désigna, puis la porte, Dan, encore la porte et enfin, il se repointa. Enfin, il mit son doigt en travers de ses lèvres, dans le signe universel signifiant ''Chuuuuuuuut''. Tom leva son sourcil, demandant implicitement à Dan son accord. Celui-ci chuchota ''Rien compris…'' Nos deux acolytes retinrent un fou-rire, et Tom donna un coup dans la porte, l'ouvrant brutalement. Il sauta dans la pièce en hurlant un « On vous a eu !! » triomphant, remarquant alors qu'il s'adressait à… Une table dressée dans une pièce déserte de toute présence humaine…

« Oui, on les a eu… Visiblement, ils ont eu tellement peur qu'ils se sont planqués… Eh bien Tom, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire… Retrouves-les !

- Ahaha, très drôle… Ça se voit peut-être pas, mais intérieurement je suis plié en deux… »

Dépités, Tom et Dan passèrent à table. Au moins, cette mésaventure aurait-elle eu le mérite de briser toute la tension engendrée par la scène du film…

Lorsqu'ils allèrent enfin se coucher, ils riaient encore. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à tenter de débusquer le personnel. Elles étaient douées les follasses pour engager des personnes aussi discrètes. Le fait que le lit soit en commun ne les dérangea pas. Bien sûr, ils évitèrent de se regarder en se déshabillant. Dan se demandait pourquoi son ami avait un boxer aussi beau, niant totalement le fait que ce soit le corps dedans qu'il regardait sans pudeur. Tom, de son côté, se persuadait que violer Dan sur l'instant n'était pas une bonne idée. C'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils s'endormirent tout deux, après un long moment de réflexion dans le noir.

_**Harry était en sueur. Il courait, cherchant à fuir. Mais fuir quoi ? Il se retrouva bien vite dans une salle vide. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose, pourtant il était sûr de ne jamais y être allé. Elle sentait la mer et le sable, et c'était agréable. Soudain, il le vit ! Draco Malfoy ! Plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux blonds, courts, en bataille, sans gel, lui donnaient un air d'ange déchu. Sa chemise grise était ouverte et dévoilait son torse pâle et parfait. Son pantalon noir le collait comme une seconde peau, mettant en valeur ses longues jambes. C'était de lui qu'Harry avait peur. Peur parce qu'il le désirait plus que tout. **_

_**Il s'avança tout de même. Ses mains le brûlaient de ne pouvoir toucher ce corps. Draco semblait l'attendre, souriant d'une manière diaboliquement sexy. Lorsque le Gryffondor parvint à caresser de ses doigts la joue, il entendit le plus excitant des gémissements. Il continua donc, se collant contre le Serpentard. Il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Draco s'empara de ses lèvres, lui redonnant la chaleur qui l'avait quitté. Il soupira de satisfaction en sentant sa peau contre celle de son proche amant. A quel moment s'était-il dévêtus ? Cela lui importait peu. Il approfondit le baiser, se frottant de façon indécente contre l'érection grandissante de son ancien ennemi. C'était bon ! Bien trop bon ! **_

_**« Tom… »**_

_**Harry savait bien qu'il se trompait de nom, qu'il ne connaissait aucun Tom. Mais Draco se pressait plus fortement contre lui, l'embrassant plus sauvagement encore. Pourquoi y avait-il encore une barrière entre eux ? Comment avaient-ils finis par s'allonger sur un lit moelleux? Pourquoi est-ce que Draco se tournait ?**_

Dan se réveilla, quelques rayons de soleil entraient par les interstices des volets. Il tourna péniblement la tête pour trouver Draco… Tom! Ses cheveux blonds, courts, en bataille… Il avait rêvé de Tom et… Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, collé contre sa cuisse ? Oh ! Non ! Dan priait pour ne pas s'être frotté contre le corps de son ami. Mais vu leurs positions, c'est bien ce qu'il avait dû faire. Il se traina hors du lit, tentant de ne pas réveiller Tom. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et alluma l'eau froide de la douche, avant de s'y jeter dessous. Ca faisait mal mais c'était nécessaire.

Tom, de son côté, devait se retenir de ne pas suivre son ami. Il s'était fortement mordu l'intérieur des joues pour rester dans le lit. Le lit… Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Dan de faire ce genre de rêves avec lui dans le même lit ?? Et son prénom, soupiré de manière si… sensuelle. Heureusement qu'il possédait un bon self-contrôle ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cher des jolies petites fesses de cet insolent allumeur ! Bon, un allumeur qui ne le savait pas, mais un allumeur tout de même ! Et Tom était bien décidé à se venger. Oh oui, Dan allait en voir de belles…

Phase première du plan « Allumons l'allumeur qui ne se connait pas et faisons-le crever de désir pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie de le prendre encore et encore » (plus simplement renommé sous le nom de ALAQNSCPEFLCDDPMJCQMSDLPEEE… mouais, toujours pas près simple… disons, ''Opération Faisons nous désirer'' alors !) : provoquer un brasier chez Dan le plus souvent possible. Pour cela, plusieurs solutions. Double-sens, allusions douteuses, situations équivoques, quiproquos… Définitivement, Tom allait bien s'amuser !

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, une fois la chaleur un peu redescendue, Tom proposa à Dan d'aller faire un tour sur la plage. Dan repensa tout de suite à son rêve, mais il n'avait pas d'excuse vraiment valable pour refuser. Il accepta alors, la mort dans l'âme, à accompagner Sexy-Blondy.

« Daaaaaan ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu peux venir m'aider s'il-te-plait ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Tu pourrais me mettre de la crème solaire s'il te plait ? Je n'arrive pas à atteindre mon dos. Je manque un peu de souplesse, faudra y remédier…

- Euh… _Balbutia Dan. Était-ce vraiment le moment d'imaginer Tom en pleine possession de sa… souplesse, et donc dans toutes les positions, avec lui de préférence. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, non ? _

- Daaaaaaan ! J'ai la peau fragile, tu le sais ! S'il te plait !

- Le soleil n'est pas si haut que ça, tu es sûr que tu veux que je…

- Mais moi, je veux que tu me la mettes… »

À ces mots, dits par Tom d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, Dan se tendit. Il prit le pot des mains de son ami et commença à lui passer la crème sur le dos, crispé. Il avait peur d'avoir une réaction inconvenante. Tom, lui, avait l'air d'apprécier le moment. Les soupirs et gémissements appréciateurs ne pouvaient tromper le brun, il était un excellent masseur ! Lorsqu'il eut fini, Tom se dépêcha de se relever. Direction : l'eau, qu'il espérait très froide.

Dan resta quelques instants sur la plage. Tom était parti si rapidement, le laissant dans une brume de tension sexuelle et de bien-être. Il s'était peu à peu laissé aller, éprouvant un plaisir fou à glisser ses mains sur la peau douce. Ses doigts piquaient, la chaleur lui manquait déjà.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin calmé, il se dirigea vers l'eau, remarquant que Tom en était à son dixième aller-retour jusqu'à la bouée. Que faisait-il ? Il voulait utiliser toute la crème ? Intérieurement, Dan espérait que oui. Il pourrait ainsi replonger ses mains sur le dos musclé, masser de ses paumes les muscles tendus. Dan secoua la tête et commença à nager, tentant, en vain, de se vider la tête. Il y parvenait enfin quand, tout à coup, quelque chose le frôla. L'acteur laissa échapper un crin avant que deux bras fermes ne lui enserre la taille.

« Tu as des mains magiques ! _Murmura Tom qui s'était collé au dos de son ami sans le lâcher_. Tu m'as détendu comme jamais. Mais maintenant tu vas être obligé de recommencer tout le temps !

- Pourquoi ? _Demanda Dan en se décontractant, se laissant aller à l'étreinte_.

- Parce que je ne permets pas qu'un talent tel que le tien m'échappe.

- Il faudra le mériter. _Expliqua difficilement Dan qui tentait de contenir son excitation rapidement revenu._

- S'il n'y a que ça. _Souffla le beau blond avant de s'éloigner rapidement_. Allez ! On fait la course jusqu'à la chambre ! »

Si seulement, c'était pour faire un autre exercice physique ! Dan secoua de nouveau la tête. Mais qu'avait-il ? Était-il devenu obsédé à ce point ? Il s'empara de sa serviette en passant, ne ralentissant pas sa course. Le souffle court, il arriva à la hutte. Tom n'était nulle part. Dan entra mais ne vit personne. La pièce était dans l'ombre, les volets étant fermer pour conserver la fraîcheur.

« Tu me dois un massage ! _Susurra une voix derrière lui, le faisant sursauter_.

- Comment… Où étais-tu ?

- C'est un secret. Et ne change pas de sujet. Ce soir, tu me fais un massage ! _Déclara le beau blond avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain._ »

Dan déglutit difficilement. C'était une chose de dormir avec Tom. C'était une autre chose de lui faire un massage en lui mettant de la crème. Mais le pire, c'était de combiner les deux. Comment allait-il faire ?

Tom revint rapidement de la salle de bain, s'étant douché pour enlever le sable et le sel, et ayant passé sa tenue de nuit : un short noir. Il s'était mal séché, et l'eau coulait le long de son torse, soulignant les muscles bien dessinés. L'une d'elles vint se perdre dans son nombril, avant de continuer sa course plus bas, s'échouant à la lisière du vêtement. Jamais Dan n'avait autant rêvé que maintenant être une goutte d'eau. Cette maudite goutte se rendait-elle seulement compte de sa chance ? Dan en doutait fortement… Et pourtant ! Si les gouttes d'eau le pouvaient, elles raconteraient de belles histoires ! (6) Secouant la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, le jeune homme investit à son tour la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, vêtu d'un short blanc et d'un Tee-shirt de la même couleur, il rejoignit Tom sur les canapés. Le blond avait installé un film, et attendait son ami pour le démarrer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu verras ! C'est un film culte français ! C'est les deux réalisatrices qui me l'ont passé !

- Mouais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai peur soudainement…

- Mais non, tu verras, tout se passera bien. C'est sûr que la première fois, c'est pas toujours ça, mais plus tu t'habitueras, plus tu y prendras du plaisir ! Fais-moi confiance !

- D'accord… Lançons le film alors ! »

Et ils rirent. Tout le long du film : « Astérix et Obélix : Mission Cléopâtre » . Ils rirent pour Numérobis, ils rirent pour Cléopâtre, pour les romains et les gaulois. La scène préférée de Dan fut celle du combat final. La réplique « C'est qui le lion, maintenant ? » Fit pleurer Dan tellement il riait.

« Il est habillé en vert, et il se prend pour un lion ? Légère erreur de casting ! »

À côté de lui, Tom souriait de toutes ses dents. En effet, homme qui rit… eh bien, homme heureux. Et le jeune blond voulait que son ami soit heureux. Finalement, le film s'arrêta. Tom se releva pour couper le lecteur DVD, et la télévision revint sur les chaines habituelles. Enfin, les chaines habituelles… En voyant Dan rougir comme une collégienne, Tom releva la tête. Et ce qu'il vit sur l'écran alluma une lueur malicieuse dans son regard. Phase Deux de l'Opération : mise en route !

« Mince ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard ! On a même pas mangé. _Fit remarquer Tom en se rasseyant dans le canapé près de Dan._

- Quoi ? On est en train de voir du porno gay ! Et toi, tu penses à manger ? _S'affola le brun en tentant d'empêcher son regard de revenir sans cesse à l'écran._

- Ca donne faim. _Plaisanta le blond en caressant son magnifique ventre plat_. Mais c'est vrai, on aurait beaucoup plus faim si on faisait comme eux. »

Cette réplique eut pour effet de calmer Dan. Il semblait bloqué. Tom pensa même, à un moment, l'avoir cassé. Le brun se contentait de regarder l'écran où défilait des images plus détaillées les unes que les autres. Bizarrement, il se faisait la réflexion que cela ne le choquait pas plus que ça. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, son imagination l'amena loin, lui montrant déjà des scènes, tout aussi intimes, avec Tom. Lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son avant bras, il sursauta.

« J'ai eu peur ! Ca fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

- Pardon. Je pensais à… au scénario. On a pas répété notre rôle ! _S'exclama-t-il en voyant les nouvelles pages qui avaient été glissées sous la porte pendant qu'ils regardaient le film_.

- On peut dire que tu es un pro ! _S'énerva Tom, qui n'arrivait pas à croire que devant des scènes aussi chaudes son ami restait de glace_. Allez ! On répète et on se couche. Je suis crevé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Demanda Dan en voyant le visage contrit de son camarade_.

- Rien ! Je suis juste fatigué. _Assura le blond en s'emparant des quelques feuilles_.»

La colère qui grimpait rapidement en Tom allait lui permettre de jouer son rôle à la perfection. En effet, Draco était censé être hors de lui. Dan pâlissait à vue d'œil en lisant le scénario. Cela énerva encore plus Tom. Était-il si dégouté que ça de le toucher ? Il rêvait pourtant de LUI ! Mais apparemment rien ne pouvait atteindre ce cœur de glace. Comme la première fois qu'il avait vu Daniel, Tom se dit que leurs rôles avaient été échangés. C'était Dan qui était distant, qui pouvait être froid et qui était intraitable sur ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Tom sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant que jamais il n'aurait l'amour de son ami.

« On commence ? _Demanda ledit ami qui tentait de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble et de son excitation._

- Potter ! _Commença immédiatement Tom, trouvant plus facile de cacher son désarrois dans son personnage_. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. _Continua le brun, impressionné par le talent de son comparse._

- Tu me chauffes depuis des jours ! _Hurla-t-il en poussant son rival de toujours_.

- Je n'y peux rien, Malfoy, si tu prends tous mes mouvements pour de la provocation. _Répondit le brun en prenant un air détaché alors qu'il sentait déjà ses jambes buter contre le matelas._

- Parce que lécher tes doigts pendant quinze minutes devant moi, ce n'est pas de la provocation peut être ?

- J'avais les doigts collant… _Murmura-t-il tout contre l'oreille qu'il avait envie de prendre dans sa bouche_. A cause d'une glace… Bien sûr. _Ajouta-t-il en s'écartant légèrement, prenant un air sûr._

- Tu vas me le payer ! _Gronda le blond avant de le pousser fermement, le faisant tomber sur le lit._ »

Avant qu'il n'ait fait le moindre geste, un corps chaud se posa sur lui. Ses poignets furent rapidement empoignés par des mains brûlantes. Le souffle contre sa bouche l'excitait. Il tendit les lèvres, la réponse ne se faisant pas attendre, il reçu enfin le baiser qu'il attendait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. C'était foutrement bon ! Il voulait plus. Il désirait que Draco, non ! Que Tom ! Lui arrache son tee-shirt et son boxer pour le prendre comme il le voudrait. Dan ne jouait plus. Il savait qui il était et ce qu'il souhaitait. Quand Tom commença à descendre dans son cou il ne put retenir un gémissement. Il ondula sensuellement sous le corps chaud, excitant davantage la passion de Tom qui ne se contrôlait plus du tout. Il voulait le dévorer, le faire crier de plaisir. Sa bouche ne semblait plus se rassasier de cette peau douce. Tom savait qu'il se perdait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'il se sentait plus en vie que jamais. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était le plaisir qu'il ressentait au contact de celui qu'il aimait depuis longtemps déjà. Il voulait le faire revenir sur ses positions, lui faire accepter qu'il aimait les hommes. Qu'il l'aimait, LUI !

« Ah! Tom… _Souffla le brun dans le feu de l'action _»

Cela réveilla soudainement le blond qui se recula prestement. Il avait faillit aller trop loin. Ses joues étaient en feu. Il avait si honte de lui, parce que, pendant un court instant, il se fichait bien de savoir si Dan était d'accord ou pas. Le pauvre avait dut l'appeler par son prénom pour lui demander d'arrêter.

« Tom ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Ca se fini comme ça. Il vaut mieux qu'on dorme maintenant.

- N'oublies pas que je te dois un massage ! J'en reviens toujours pas, tu es très rapide ! »

À ces mots, Tom blanchit quelque peu. Il avait déjà oublié cette partie de la journée… Pourquoi, se dit-il, avait-il gagné cette maudite course ? Maintenant, Dan devait lui faire un massage, et donc le toucher. Tom espérait juste que son ami réussirait à surmonter sa répulsion à son contact, surtout au vu de ce qui venait de se passer. Dan, de son côté, était en proie à des réflexions similaires. Si on avait eu le pouvoir de lire ses pensées, on aurait pu voir qu'il s'insultait de tous les noms. Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il rappelé ça à Tom ? Le blond semblait l'avoir oublié, et lui avait ramené le sujet au goût du jour… Comment allait-il réussir à ne pas sauter sur son ami ? C'était presque mission impossible, Tom était très désirable. Et savoir qu'il l'aurait à sa merci, étendu sous lui… Dan secoua la tête, ses pensées devenaient vraiment dangereuses.

« Il faut que tu t'allonges sur le lit, _dit-il à Tom_. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas bien le faire. »

Une fois son ami bien installé, Dan s'assit juste à côté de lui. Il prit l'un des flacons d'huile de massage.

« Menthe fraîche, cela te convient comme parfum ? La menthe tonifie, cela va te faire un bien fou !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis mou !

- Mais non, loin de là ! Mais cela ne peut faire que du bien ! Maintenant, détends-toi et profites du moment. »

Dan versa une dose d'huile sur le dos du blond, qui se contracta sous la sensation de froid. Mais le brun posa ses mains sur ses omoplates, et Tom oublia vite les désagréments pour se laisser faire et apprécier l'instant. Son ami avait vraiment des mains magiques. Il savait être doux, caressant, mais en même temps énergique. Ses mains glissaient sur sa peau, lui envoyant de longs frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Dan s'aventura du côté de ses flancs. Tom poussa un léger gémissement de protestation ; il était chatouilleux ! Le brun descendait de plus en plus, remontant régulièrement vers les épaules en de lentes caresses, appuyant parfois sur certains points. L'effet était indéniable. Tom était très détendu, et adorait le traitement du brun. Celui-ci descendit ses mains jusqu'à la lisière du short. Il passa les doigts légèrement en dessous, pour bien masser jusqu'en bas du dos. L'odeur de menthe avait envahi la chambre, faisant lentement mais sûrement perdre la tête aux deux acteurs. Dan avait toujours adoré cette odeur, qu'il associait depuis longtemps à son ami.

Tom, de son côté, s'était perdu depuis un long moment dans les sensations que procuraient les mains de son ami. Il était dans un état second. L'atmosphère de la pièce était sensuelle, aucun bruit ne venait briser le silence, à part celui du glissement d'une peau contre une autre. C'est à peine s'il entendit Dan murmurer quelque chose, et sursauta lorsqu'il le sentit s'installer sur ses fesses. Il tourna paresseusement la tête vers l'arrière, et Dan lui fit un sourire contrit. Nécessité de s'installer ainsi pour avoir un meilleur accès. Très bien. Aucun problème ! Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Le massage se transformait peu à peu en autre chose, quelque chose de plus charnel. L'atmosphère changeait doucement, l'air se réchauffait. Les doigts se firent plus aventureux, les caresses plus prononcées, les soupirs et les gémissements plus audibles. Chacun faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble, mais l'excitation était de plus en plus perceptible.

Dan commença à paniquer. Voir son ami ainsi alangui sous lui ne le laissait pas de marbre. Il gémissait, soupirait, et se mordillait parfois les lèvres. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer d'autres situations dans lesquelles Tom serait dans le même état, et ces situations étaient loin d'être innocentes. Il sentait à sa plus grande horreur son caleçon devenir de plus en plus étroit, et il se déporta vivement sur le côté du lit, espérant que Tom n'aurait rien remarqué.

« Et voilà ! J'espère que tu es plus détendu maintenant ! C'est l'heure de dormir ! Bonne nuit…

- Bo…nne nuit. _Répondit Tom, totalement déconcerté, et il faut l'avouer, un peu blessé. Ainsi, Dan n'avait pas pu supporter son toucher plus longtemps… _»

Le blond se coucha dos à son ami, une boule douloureuse dans la gorge. Le sommeil vint difficilement, les rêves furent agités, les réveils nombreux.

La journée était belle, les oiseaux chantaient, un magnifique petit-déjeuner était présent sur la table et nos deux acteurs préférés… déprimaient. L'un, parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à faire craquer le fameux Tom Felton qui, selon sa réputation, pouvait résister à n'importe qui. L'autre, parce qu'il tentait de ne pas violer sur place le bien connu allumeur Daniel Radcliffe qui, selon les dires, couchait avec n'importe qui s'il était saoul.

Tom se reprit, enlevant l'image qu'il avait de lui en train de mettre de la vodka dans le jus de pomme du matin. Dan se releva alors qu'il imaginait s'asseoir sur les genoux de Tom, déboutonnant sa chemise, son pantalon, l'embrassant du cou jusqu'à son… L'acteur se mit quasiment une gifle pour ses pensées plus que déplacées.

Sous l'une des cloches qui couvraient les plats, ils avaient découvert les nouveaux scénarii. Ils ne les avaient pas ouverts mais l'envie les dévorait. Tom n'avait aucune idée de quelle partie il s'agissait.

_« Pour te faciliter la tâche, les scènes seront mélangées, coupées, bref, tu ne sauras pas sur quelle partie tu tomberas.»_

Avait affirmé l'une des deux réalisatrices. L'acteur blond jeta un regard désespéré aux quelques feuilles, les suppliant d'être particulièrement osées, juste pour avoir une excuse afin de toucher à nouveau son ami. Les deux jeunes hommes marchaient sur la plage, à l'ombre des cocotiers, regardant le sol ou le ciel.

« Il vaut mieux qu'on répète maintenant. Comme ça on aura la journée pour… se reposer. _Se reprit Dan qui pensait, en réalité, à une tout autre activité_.

- Bonne idée. _Approuva Tom en se mordant l'intérieur des joues afin de ne pas crier sa déception._ »

Le beau blond savait que son ami voulait se débarrasser de cette corvée afin de s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Ca faisait mal. Atrocement mal. Mais à force de travailler son personnage, Tom était parvenu à contenir ses émotions. C'est en bon professionnel, et en Londonien accomplie, qu'il ouvrit calmement la première page, lisant de façon sereine. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de répéter pour eux, ils se regardèrent et, d'un signe de tête, commencèrent à jouer.

« Viens-là, Potter ! _Cracha Draco en s'approchant_.

- Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres ! _S'époumona Harry en reculant jusqu'à être acculé contre… un cocotier ?!_

- Très bien, Ô ! Votre Seigneurie ! _Se moqua-t-il en se plaquant rapidement contre son ennemi, l'empêchant de fuir._ J'arrête de te donner des ordres… Mais je vais agir ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que deux lèvres se posèrent avec force contre le cou encore immaculé. Les dents, la langue se mêlaient à ce balai, faisant rapidement gémir le jeune homme. Leurs corps n'écoutaient plus leurs esprits. Ils se frottaient lascivement l'un contre l'autre.

Dan sembla se réveiller lorsque la bouche parfaite de Tom se posa sur la sienne. Alors que la langue vint quémander l'entrée, le brun se colla plus fortement contre son ami. Le baiser se fit plus désespéré, plus profond.

« Dan… Ecartes un peu tes jambes. _Demanda Tom dans un souffle en pressant sa main sur la cuisse droite_. »

Le brun ne réfléchissait pas et obéit avec joie. Alors que leurs corps se pressaient un peu plus, ils se permirent un gémissement de plaisir. Plus rien ne comptait hormis leurs érections qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Frustré par le tissu de leurs pantalons, leurs mains s'activèrent à défaire avec empressement les barrières gênantes. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Dan pensa que Tom n'était pas si innocent que ça. Puis il ne pensa absolument plus rien, car les doigts agiles s'étaient emparés de sa verge et la caressaient avec douceur.

« Tom… Encore ! _Murmura Dan avant de mordiller l'oreille de son amant_.

- Seu… Seulement… si tu continues ce que tu fais. _Répondit-il en savourant les allées et venues sur son sexe._ »

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au point de non retour, les jours de frustrations faisant leur effet. Daniel embrassa passionnément Tom, étouffant leurs cris de jouissance. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, Dan ouvrit de grands yeux. Il se dégoûta immédiatement. Il s'écarta d'un bond, une drôle de grimace sur le visage, et arrangea rapidement sa tenue. Il avait profité du rôle pour aller plus loin avec Tom ! Il avait profité de lui ! Il avait… Il avait abusé de son meilleur ami ! En plus, impossible de faire passer ce dérapage pour un effet inévitable de la répétition… Il commença à faire les cent pas devant Tom, marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête. Comment pourrait-il arranger la situation ? Le mieux serait peut-être d'être franc avec son ami. Après tout, celui-ci méritait bien une explication. Lentement, presque timidement, Dan se tourna vers son compagnon, et ce qu'il vit lui fit l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Tom le dévisageait comme… Eh bien, comme Draco Malfoy regarderait un petit Poufsouffle de première année qui vient de le frôler légèrement : un mélange de colère, de mépris et de dédain. Il avait le regard froid, la tête haute, et il s'était redressé de toute sa taille, le toisant de haut. Et cela faisait mal. Jamais Dan n'aurait pensé voir cette expression sur le visage de son meilleur ami, et jamais il n'aurait pu concevoir un jour qu'il la méritait.

« Tom, écoute, je…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de te fatiguer, Dan. _Sa voix était froide et tranchante_. Ce que tu fais est… Dan, est-ce que tu as donc si peu de considération pour moi ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que… _Tom baissa la tête, mais Dan avait eu le temps de voir les yeux de son (ex ?) meilleur ami briller de larmes contenues. _Est-ce que je te _dégoûte_ donc à ce point, que tu ne puisses même plus me toucher ? »

Dan en resta bouche bée. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Tom n'était pas en colère contre lui parce qu'il l'avait touché, mais au contraire parce qu'il avait arrêté ? Mais… Le blond n'était pas gay, il était attiré par les femmes ! Dan le savait bien, il avait déjà vu Tom avec une d'elles ! Pourquoi, soudainement, s'était-il mis en tête qu'il voulait que Dan le touche ?

« Qu… Quoi ? _Dit Dan, très intelligemment_. Comment ça, tu me dégoûtes ? Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe ! Tom ! Expliques-moi !

- C'est pourtant parfaitement simple ! À chaque fois que je m'approche de toi, à chaque fois que je te frôle ou te touche, tu recules d'un pas, ou pire, tu sursautes et tu t'éloignes d'un bond… Comme ce soir… Est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu ne supportes que difficilement ma présence ? Je… C'est…_ La voix du jeune homme se brisa, et il détourna la tête. _

- Mais… Tom, attends ! »

Trop tard. Tom était parti de son pas rapide. Dan lui couru après, et le rattrapa vers la grande piscine couverte. Il lui empoigna le bras et le retourna. Il resta figé devant l'unique larme qui avait réussi à échapper au contrôle du blond. Tom en profita pour reprendre son bras, et sa course loin de celui qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais Dan réagit beaucoup plus vite cette fois ci, et se colla à son dos, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille de son ami, et posant son front sur sa nuque.

« Tom, écoutes moi jusqu'au bout cette fois ! »

Le blond se retourna, et Dan ressentit son énième choc de la journée. Son regard était tellement empli de résignation… Comme s'il n'avait plus aucun espoir, comme s'il s'attendait à être brisé en mille morceau par ce qu'il allait entendre… Le brun ne put réprimer le désir qui lui vint et enlaça son meilleur ami.

« Jamais tu ne pourrais me dégoûter, au contraire ! Si je m'éloignais de toi, c'était pour éviter de te sauter dessus et de t'entrainer dans un coin sombre… Je vais peut-être te choquer, mais je te désire, Tom.

- Dan…

- Non, ne dis rien. Je sais que c'est soudain, mais je ne te ferai rien, tu peux en être assuré.

- Dan…

- C'est déstabilisant d'entendre ça, c'est vrai. Et je serais content que l'on continue à se voir malgré ça. Enfin, en dehors des tournages j'entends, parce que tu vois…

- DAN !

- Et puis, même si tu ne dis rien, ce n'est pas grave, c'est vrai que c'est mieux cohump.. »

Dan ne voulant pas écouter ce que voulait dire Tom, celui-ci n'avait eu d'autre choix que le faire taire. Et quel meilleur moyen qu'un baiser ? Tom avait simplement posé ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, appréciant enfin le contact hors des scènes de répétition. Dan se trouva d'un coup très calme et en même temps très excité. Même s'il avait été interrompu de la plus rude des manières, c'était une façon très agréable. Doucement, les mains de Dan descendirent le long du dos de son ami, le faisant frissonner. Trouvant ça très amusant, il réitéra son geste. Rapidement, les vêtements furent de trop. Il passa donc en dessous du tee-shirt, profitant du contact de la peau chaude, avant de faire passer le tissu au-dessus de la tête du blond. Tom perdit rapidement le peu de contrôle qu'il avait. Il les dirigea vers la piscine couverte, au cas où l'un des membres du personnel ne soit pas loin. Très vite, seul comptait la bouche de Dan, sa langue jouant tendrement avec la sienne et ses mains lui caressant le dos. Lorsque le brun s'écarta, Tom tenta de protester, mais il remarqua vite le regard avide de son proche amant.

« Et si on se baignait ? _Demanda-t-il en se collant sensuellement contre le corps brûlant de son petit ami._

- On a pas de maillot. _Répondit-il automatiquement alors qu'il sentait les lèvres se perdre dans son cou, se traitant ensuite d'idiot._

- Et ? _Continua Dan en descendant un peu plus sur le torse qui le tentait tant._ »

Tom se contenta de sourire et de retirer rapidement la chemise sans manche que portait son amant. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement avec leurs boxers pour seuls vêtements. Tom, qui avait plus l'habitude, se permit de toucher allégrement les fesses de son ami, tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Tu veux que je te l'enlève ? _Susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille_.

- Oui… »

Dan l'avait dit dans un souffle, mais son amant l'avait parfaitement entendu et se dépêcha de s'exécuter. Tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur son chemin, il descendit la dernière barrière qui l'empêchait d'admirer correctement son ami, tout en se dirigeant vers la verge tendu. Dan n'osait pas le regarder, de peur de ne plus se contrôler. Lorsque la bouche chaude l'engloutit il cria son plaisir. La jalousie s'insinua en lui lorsqu'il se dit que Tom n'était pas si innocent que ça. Dan la repoussa rapidement, se disant qu'il serait désormais le seul. Le seul à profiter de sa bouche et de sa… oh! Oui! Langue ! Le brun protesta quand son amant se retira alors qu'il était au bord de la jouissance.

« Et si on allait dans l'eau. _Proposa Tom en lui faisant un sourire sexy_.

- Ca me calmera peut-être. _Ajouta Dan en caressant la bosse qui déformait le boxer_.

- Aucune chance ! _Lui assura le blond en l'attirant dans la piscine_. »

L'eau parvint à rafraichir un peu leur ardeur, mais pas assez pour les faire arrêter. Ils avaient trop soif l'un de l'autre. Tom ne se lassait pas de la peau qu'il pouvait marquer comme sienne. Doucement, Dan lui enleva son boxer et se colla à lui, faisant rencontrer leurs érections. Tom souleva les jambes de son amant, le forçant à les passer autour de sa taille. Dan s'accrocha fortement au cou du blond, sentant un doigt le pénétrer doucement. Il savait que la sensation serait désagréable, mais il ne se doutait pas que Tom trouverait si rapidement le point sensible à l'intérieur de lui. Il cria son plaisir alors que son amant marquait sauvagement son cou. Dan s'habitua rapidement au deuxième puis au troisième doigt. Il ondula des hanches, s'empalant un peu plus. L'eau bougeait en accord avec eux, caressant leurs peaux, accentuant leurs frissons. Tom reposa son amant, puis le retourna doucement.

« Tu auras plus de plaisir comme ça. _Lui assura-t-il en présentant son sexe devant l'entrée encore inviolé de Dan._ »

Ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, il s'avança un peu plus, puis d'une longue poussée il entra enfin, laissant échapper un grognement rauque. Dan frissonna à ce son, se cambrant pour le sentir plus profondément en lui.

« Tu… Tu es… si étroit… si… chaud ! _S'écria le blond en se retenant difficilement de bouger._ »

Dan ondula, se sentant prêt pour plus. Tom, comprenant l'invitation, commença à faire de lents allers et retours, embrassant l'épaule à sa portée, la mordant parfois. Le plaisir se faisait trop fort, les gémissements devinrent cris. Dan s'accrochait fortement au rebord de la piscine, cherchant désespérément un point d'encrage. C'était tellement bon. A chaque coup de boutoir Tom tapait la prostate de son amant, lui envoyant des frissons dans tous le corps.

« Tom… plus… oh! Oui! Plus fort! »

Dan demandait, suppliait, il n'en avait jamais assez. Lorsque la main experte vint s'emparer de son érection douloureuse, il crut mourir de plaisir. Tom n'eut que quelques mouvements à faire pour que son amant se libère dans l'eau. Le blond mordit férocement l'épaule, déjà meurtrie, afin de retenir le cri de jouissance qui monta en lui, lorsqu'il se déversa dans le corps brûlant de son amant. Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent, s'embrassant tendrement.

« Définitivement, il faudra qu'on en fasse une habitude ! _Déclara Dan en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant._

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit. J'adore ces vacances ! »

Les deux acteurs se regardèrent un instant, puis se sourirent. Les mains de Tom vagabondèrent à nouveau dans le dos de Dan, pendant que ce dernier embrassait de nouveau son cou. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de temps pour profiter des différents plaisir de l'île, et ils comptaient bien s'y atteler dès cet instant…

A suivre

(1) Traduction : C'est quoi ce bordel. (Tout le monde s'en doute mais j'avais un doute, quand Crasy l'a écrit. Donc je préfère le mettre pour tout le monde XD

(2) Comment ça on n'est pas objectives ? Mais complètement !

(3) Dan, Dan, Dan… Crois-tu vraiment que Tom est si naïf ? N'oublie pas qu'il incarne un Serpentard…

(4) Je précise que c'est bien Draco qu'il pense avoir en face, puisqu'il se met entièrement dans le personnage… Enfin, je me comprends. NTC : Mais il ne va quand même pas tarder à se mettre dans le personnage… xD

(5) nda Spelly: On y crois tous!!!! Tout à fait! (sentez l'ironie dans mes mots)

(6) je vous conseille d'ailleurs fortement la fiction intitulée « La vie d'une goutte d'eau » de Anabanana94 ! Où on rêverait toutes (et tous ?) d'être une goutte d'eau…


End file.
